


I'll send them to you

by emryswinchester221b



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryswinchester221b/pseuds/emryswinchester221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin rages against the loss of his King</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll send them to you

At first, he never left the place where Arthur had fallen, drifting like a ghost glued to the lingering memory of his King. 

After so many years, the lapping waters drove him mad.

Endlessly peaceful, the continuous slap of waves against the shore; even when the wildest storms raged, the lake remained untouched and unbroken. He fought against the tranquility, throwing all his magic at the reflective surface, pounding hurricanes that tore houses apart; his rage and sorrow boiling every waking moment as he tried to take down the silent silhouette in the distance. 

He screamed and rebelled with all his might; the waters staying still, like a patient parent waiting out the tantrum of a wild child. In the end, that’s all he was; a lonely child that had lost his best friend. He wept and begged, pleading for rest after so many years of waiting for something he began to fear would never happen.

He watched the rise and fall of so many worlds, lifetimes passing by so quickly he had no time to reach out for some form of comfort before they were gone; people reduced to wisps sifting through his out stretched fingers. 

When the lake gave no answers, and the silence became too much, he fled; Determined to leave behind the aches of solitude. He faced the weight of a dimmed world, lost was the light the earth once held. Magic had all but receded back into the earth, dissipating until nearly nothing remained. He traveled, seeing every corner and experiencing every culture. 

With each step, the madness that once had invaded his mind disappeared. He was still burdened by the loss of his King, but every day it became more bearable. He learned to move about his life with the emptiness in his heart, learned to interact and meet people, even if it was for a brief moment. 

With each year, saying goodbye seemed to get easier. He realized that the more he loved, the more he shared and the more of his heart he gave away, once they left they carried all he had given them into Avalon, to Arthur. 

So that even though he was alone, Arthur never had to be.


End file.
